


Magfest Love (WIP Title)

by RainbowRose



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRose/pseuds/RainbowRose
Summary: Meeting the grumps and going head to head with them on retro video games!





	1. Magfest Kombat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the grumps and going head to head with them on retro video games!

"Hey there," I smile as a voice I'd heard dozens of times over, not only laughing at improvised jokes, but singing me down from anxiety as well, "What's your name?" I give Dan a mysterious grin, shrugging and stating, "Call me Amalthea." He smiles back, but I've already noticed the flash of intrigue in his eyes at both my cosplay as well as what my real name might be. As we shook hands, as I'd done with Suzy, Arin, Barry, and Ross, I noticed how his seemed to be warm as Austin in winter, not unbearable either way. Afterwords, as my friend Alex and I exited the hotel where the signing had been, I took a moment to breath and think over what I'd been able to talk to each person about. "So, you gonna get him to bed you?"

My eyes widen, and my head snaps up from where I'd been leaning against a pillar just outside the autograph room. "What?!" is all I can think to get out, causing her to smirk at me as she interpenetrates my speechlessness. "Oh come on, 'Amalthea', you obviously like Sexbang, I say let loose for once, have some fun while you're here, and bed him before MAGFest is over." The blush on my face feels as if I'm about to burst into flames, which at the moment seems better than replying to Alex or even trying to deny what is actually very true. Not that I wanted to sleep with him, mind you, just that I have slight feelings for him.

Trying to distract her, I mention the new games that are probably freed up from lines about now while dragging her away from the room, specifically that there are some retro games I want to try. Hours later she groans, rolling her eyes as I once again beat her at the original Mortal Kombat, "How the hell do you even know any of the finishing moves of this game?! It's older than you are!" I snort, elbowing her lightly at that jab at my age, "How do you not know them then, if that's your argument?" We laugh and she shrugs, glancing around before murmuring that she was going over to see how high a score she could get on Asteroids, and I laugh, rolling my eyes at how she was practically obsessed with space.

A few rounds later of playing against the A.I. I feel a tap on my shoulders so, thinking it's Alex wanting to show off her high score being the highest on the machine, I turn smiling softly, only to deadpan as I realize it was Arin Hansen, "Oh, hey! Sorry I thought you were...never mind, what's up?" He chuckles, motioning towards the game I'd just been playing, "You're pretty good at that...mind if I go up against you?" I smile nodding and starting up a vs game and choosing my best player as we begin the fight, choosing best two out of three for three rounds. After a very close call, we end up two to one victories, laughing our asses off at how goofy the characters look, especially Goro.

Turning away from the screen, he waves to someone, motioning for them to join us, and I turn, letting curiosity get the better of me, smiling softly as I see the rest of the Grumps walking over to us from the front of the Retro-Room. Arin grins, introducing me to everyone, telling them how I defeated him at the game we were standing in front of, saying the rest of them should go up against me to see how well I'd do against them as well. I smile sheepishly waving to them all, eyes lingering the longest on Dan who's grinning at me, "So what you're saying Arin, is that you were beaten by a unicorn princess?" They all laugh at that, though Arin looks a bit aggravated at the comment, "Hey Hanson, rematch after everyone else to make sure it wasn't the game glitching out?" He smirks, nodding and high-fiving me as he confirms with a shout, "You're on Thea!" I laugh at the nickname since they didn't know my real name just yet. Hours later Dan and I are finally going head to head in the Championship match, and a crowd has gathered around as it's two to two victories and this final match determines who is the better Mortal Kombat player. "Just give it up Avidan, I can see your wrists are tired already. Too much of a work out this morning?"

He snorts, breaking down into laughter but I have my character back off until he's fully focused back on the game, as it wouldn't be fair to attack when he's distracted. Moments later the screen flashes with a message that time is up and it's sudden death, the next hit wins. We glance at each other, grinning like fools and nodding before we go at it, slowly approaching and jumping back from each other for much longer than was needed when suddenly, the game shuts off and the whole crowd gives a sound of shocked disappointment and we glance around to see Ross holding the plug to the game. "God Damn it Ross, we were just getting to the good part!"

Dan and I turn to each other, smiling sheepishly as we realize we'd both yelled at Ross for interrupting the game. "You two were obviously both going to throw the match anyway, so what's the big deal?" He shrugs, giving a look that conveyed the negative number of fucks he gave at that moment, making Dan and I glare at him as if we were going to strangle him. "Damn it, you are so lucky you're married to Holly or else I'd murder you right now," I growl out, earning a smug smile from the young Aussie. "It's late, the workers have been giving us signs to head out for the past half hour now, but you two were too engrossed in each other to even notice."

I blush, glancing at Dan before looking around and noticing how much darker the room was since the sun had begun going down, "Shoot, it's later than I thought, Alex is probably bored to death waiting for me." Suzy pipes up at that moment, "If you mean that girl who was playing Asteroids, she said to tell you that she was gonna grab some lunch and check out the rest of the convention. She didn't come back after that." I frown, checking my phone and laughing as I notice she'd found where Mark was hanging out there and would head to her room on her own. "Looks like she's heading back on her own...I should probably grab some dinner before doing so myself." Dan smiles down at me, clearing his throat as the crowd around us dispersed, "In that case, 'Thea' would you like to come have dinner with the Grumps and I?" I grin at my apparently now permanent nickname and nod, shrugging as he motions for me to walk ahead of him, "As long as no one minds, sure." He smiles, shaking his head and following me as we exit the room, finding our way out of the building via a back way usually only for guests of the Con, "Oh, I'm sure no one will mind, they'll probably want to ask you how you got to be so good at such an old game." I laugh at that, smiling as I somehow work up the courage to flirty say, "Age isn't always important, Dan."


	2. Dinner Grumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation during dinner after the Mortal Kombat battle and an invitation afterwords.

Hours later, I'm laughing to the point of tears and a sore throat as Danny and Arin tell me endless Dopey Dwarf jokes, making me instantly regret mentioning it to them when they'd asked what my favorite part of an episode they'd recorded was, "Seriously guys, fucking stop, my stomach hurts!" Danny grins, giggling as he rubs my back comfortingly, "All right...we'll come back to it later though." I groan, rolling my eyes and glaring at them both, "I swear I'll make you regret that later...I may not want to watch the world burn, but I do want to see the people on it squirm." Everyone goes silent at that for a long moment before Ross reaches across the table to high-five me and give me an evil grin while practically purring, "You shall join the Dark Side soon."

I give him a slightly confused look before shrugging as Suzy gets my attention by tapping my shoulder, "So Thea, how exactly did you get so good at video games?" I smile at her shrugging as I try to think of how to answer. "Well, back when I was a teenager, I was going through a lot, including social anxiety, which had me spending a lot of time stuck at home, so I figured I might as well do something productive, so I thought maybe if I got good enough at video games, I could start my own channel on YouTube." She nods, smiling softly, "That sounds pretty smart, do you have your own channel?" I nod, shrugging, "Yeah, but the only subscribers are family and internet friends."

Dan smiles, turning from his seat next to me to face Suzy and myself, "That's actually a pretty good way to getting your name out there, having family and friends spread the word to people they know." I nod, smiling softly, "I actually just reached ten subscribers...I'm hoping by the end of this year to have around fifty since my channel's growing already." He grins, grabbing out his phone, "What's your channel name, I'd like to see for myself." I blush, shrugging and murmuring, "RainbowRose...like MarioKart, but less agonizing, with about the same level of raging...sometimes." He laughs, typing it into his phone, "I think it's cute, actually, in fact I think Rainbow Roses are cool" I blush, smiling softly and playfully punching his arm, "Shut up, ya /d/ouche, you're more childish than I am." He grins, poking my side, "What are you from Jersey or something, emphasizing the d like that?" I return his look, "You wish I'd emphasize a different kind of D don't you, ya perv?"

This makes the entire table crack up, Arin practically losing his shit and doubling over with laughter, "Holy shit, who is this girl and where has she been all our lives?" I smirk, tilting my head proudly as I hear all the different laughs the others at the table had, focusing mostly on Danny's giggle. I excuse myself after the food arrives, heading to the ladies room to freshen my makeup, giggling as Suzy and Holly follow along to do the same. "So, you and Danny seem to be hitting it off," Suzy mentions as I wash off my eyeliner to clear out sleep dust from my eyes before reapplying it. "Sure, he's nice," I say, blinking a bit before using my lip balm to make sure not to give my mother any reason to worry about my lips cracking. "Nice? Is that all?" Holly asks as we head back out to find the boys had already split the check. I shrug, smiling softly, "I've only just met you guys, it's not as if Love at first sight, actually works as quickly as it sounds." They grin, linking arms with me as we head out to meet the guys out front of the restaurant and Suzy nods, "Not a bad way of thinking." Arin raises a brow as we reach their sides, "What's the topic that created such thinking?"

Suzy shakes her head, shrugging, "Oh, just girl things, you'd probably not be interested." I smile, barely noticing the wordless discussion they have by glancing between me and Dan and I roll my eyes, skipping over to stand between said man and Barry, "So, I suppose I should probably head back to my place for the night, make sure I'm ready for the panel tomorrow." I'm glancing between them so I don't even notice the look on Dan's face before Barry tilts his head slightly and says, "Actually, there are a few parties we wanted to check out if you wouldn't mind staying out a bit later with us?" I'm a bit surprised at his inviting me to stay out with them but smile, shrugging as I easily accept with a shy but firm, "Sure!"

We all hustle into a couple open topped cabs, Arin, Danny, Ross and Barry in one, Suzy, Holly and I in the other, as they'd practically dragged me away from the males of the group, stating they wanted to finish the bathroom conversation away from the guys and that we'd meet back up at the party. Holly smiles softly, nudging my shoulder with her own as she asks, "So...Suzy seems to think there's something else holding you back from dating Dan if he asked you out." I sigh, groaning out, "Why are you so good at reading people?" She laughs lightly shrugging and awaiting my answer. "It's just...I identify as a genderfluid person, and...I'm not entirely sure how anyone would react, even as cool Danny seems to be with most topics like that."

They coo, hugging me tightly in an almost rib-breaking hug between them both, "Aww, Thea, you don't have to worry about that! If you're just honest with him, I'm sure he'll be as gentle as possible about how he feels about it all." I smile, wrapping my arms around them both to return the hug, "You two are way too sweet to be real!" We all laugh, exiting the cab as we arrive at the first party they had wanted to check out, the guys arriving shortly after. I smile, waving to Danny, deciding to enjoy the time I had with the entire group before heading back home, "Hey there Pipe Caller!"

He frowns, tilting his head in obvious confusion, asking in a similar tone of voice "Pipe caller? Is that a reference to something that I'm just not getting?" I laugh, shrugging and nodding, "Sort of...'Oh Danny Boy' more than anything else." He laughs, putting an arm around my shoulder as we head inside, "Oh, right! ~The pipes, the pipes are calling~, right?" I grin nodding and blushing, "Yeah, but if I have to explain it, it's obviously not as good as I thought it might be. Anyways, let's just enjoy tonight shall we?"


	3. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Time? Yes! Excellent? Not so much. No offence to Mr. O' Donovan or Kramer for making them the accidental bad guys here, but you know they get up to some serious antics while drunk!

Although the party was fun, it got a little out of hand when Ross and Barry were way passed being smashed, the former having been told a dangerous secret by his wife, whom went on to share it with the roommate of the one person I didn't want to be told said secret. "Thea, what does Ross mean you have a gender fluid? Does he mean you have to go tinkle or something?" I blush, having been chatting with Dan and Arin about future game plays and seeing if Matt, Ryan, and Barry would mind teaching me some editing tricks for my own channel, staring in terrified silence as Dan's face goes from a confused frown to a blank face as he works through what Barry is talking about to that of understanding. I stand, not looking Dan in the face as I clear my throat, "I just want to say that if you weren't drunk I would slap the ever living hell out of you for saying that out loud." With that I turn, running out the door and down to the elevators, pressing the Lobby button and slamming down on the Door Close button as my eyes begin to fill with tears, wiping my eyes just as someone rushes to join me. "I'm sorry, but I'd really rather be alone right...now," I frown, sniffling as I notice it's Danny that's followed me out to the elevator, "Oh, um...hi." He smiles softly, nodding in greeting as the doors close, leaning against the wall of the elevator across from me. "Hey there baby girl...you wanna talk about what just happened, or just have me take you back to your hotel for the night?"

I giggle at the nickname and shrug, wiping my eyes with the palm of my hand and my nose with the sleeve of my dress, "Ugh...I just realized I came to the party and went to dinner dressed like this...somehow more embarrassing than when I dyed my hair blue." He smiles, laughing lightly, "Hey c'mon now, don't dis the main character of my favorite movie in front of me!" I blush, rolling my eyes, "I'm not dissing the character, I'm dissing myself with the fact that I don't fit the dress as well, let alone the hair." Danny frowns at that, hugging me gently, "Hey now...you look amazing dressed as Lady Amalthea, you practically look just like her." I roll my eyes at this, hugging back and sighing as I wipe my eyes once more, "Oh? And what does that make you? Prince Lír or Schmendrick the Great?" He smiles, eyes going wide in surprise, "You've actually seen it? That's awesome! What was your favorite part?" I giggle, shrugging as I pull away, "Well, that I'm not sure, but one of the weirdest parts to me was when Schmendrick accidentally gave life to the tree and it turned into a clingy, overly jealous woman with a bosom that could only be real within an animated movie such as it was." Danny gives me a smile that only a guy with a horribly dirty mind could learn, shrugging his shoulders, "I dunno, I've seen some pretty amazing racks before."

I roll my eyes, elbowing him in the ribs as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open, sighing as I realize how I had reacted to such a slight slip up, "Ugh, should I go back and apologize to Barry? I mean it's not his fault Holly trusted her husband to keep a secret while there was beer around, even with his Irish blood." Danny grins at that but shakes his head, "Nah, you don't need to apologize, I'm sure the hangover will be punishment enough for both of them, but if you'd like we can go back up and hang out for a bit more." I smile, nodding as we turn back to the elevator, waiting for it to come back to pick us up. Moments later, we're shocked to see the whole Grump group already on their way out from the party, at least three of them looking sheepishly apologetic, as if they'd been told off by a parent, or in this case, Suzy.

Barry blushes, as he and Ross stumble over to me and Dan, "I'm really sorry about what I said up there, Thea...I probably should have pulled you aside to ask what Ross meant...though once I realized he got his words jumbled together, I felt like a complete ass." I smile softly, shrugging and nodding as Ross says his piece. "I feel like an even bigger ass for telling him, especially after Holly made me swear not to until she knew you had told Dan yourself." I glance over to Holly who looks almost as apologetic as them but as soon as I roll my eyes and tug her into a group hug with the other two Suzy nods, taking Arin by the arm, "It's fine, ya freaking doofuses, but next time be aware of your drunkenness to stupidity ratio, all right?!"

Everyone has a good laugh at that as we trickle out of the hotel lobby, this time all of us walking down to a biker cabby stop since I'd mentioned it was a nice enough night for it. The couples each take one, leaving Danny, Barry and I to share the last one, as I didn't want Barry to be on his own for the ride back to their hotel. Although we chat and giggle to ourselves about stupid jokes and random stories, I slowly start to realize how late it actually was, judging that the sun had long since set. Yawning, I smile softly, leaning back in the biker cab and closing my eyes, thinking I might be able to rest them before I walk back to my own hotel.

Little did I know I'd pass out as soon as my eyes had closed, leaning onto Dan's shoulder as the bike turned a corner, sighing as I snuggle close into his arms. He and Barry laugh, paying the cabby before Dan picks me up and carries me upstairs, tucking me into bed as they talk Holly and Suzy into switching rooms with them. They agree, not minding at all to make sure no one feels awkward about sharing a room. Soon they're all fast asleep, Danny and Arin in one room, with Barry and Ross in the other, the latter two swearing off drinking besides during Stout Train.

Next morning I yawn, blinking awake and frowning as I become confused about where I am until I hear water going in the bathroom, rubbing my eyes as I stand up, laughing as I realize I'm in the same outfit as the night before, "Did I fall asleep on the ride here or something?" I smile, expecting one of the girls to exit once the water is turned off, blushing in surprise as Dan walks out wiping his hands on his jeans, "Oh, hi!" He grins sheepishly, waving back, "You were probably expecting Suz or Holly to be here when you woke up since we switched rooms for the night, but they went downstairs for breakfast with Arin and Ross, so I figured I'd wait to walk down with you." I smile, standing to head down with him until I look down and realize, "I'm still in my Amalthea dress."

He laughs at that, heading to the closet and grabbing something out of a bag before tossing it to me, "Hope you don't mind a tank top, but it should do until you can stop off at home before the convention." I smile, heading into the bathroom and closing the door before changing into the 'Def Leopard Love Bites' tank top and sweatpants that Danny was loaning me for the time being, "Thanks, and it's no problem, half my wardrobe at home is tanks." He grins as I exit the bathroom, "Wow, the Damagers must love you then." I groan, rolling my eyes as we head out to meet everyone downstairs, "Oh my god no! Unless you actually start playing World of Warcraft again, or something like that, you cannot make jokes like that!"


	4. The Morning After (Ehehehehe).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although it isn't time for smexyness yet, there will be future sexy times with a chapter following it with the same title(minus the Hiddleston laugh).

I grumble softly, yawning and rubbing my eyes as I try to wake myself up fully, "Ugh...I need a freaking soda with a major overload of caffeine to stay awake today." Dan laughs at that, glancing at me as he asks, "Not used to waking up this early?" I shrug, shaking my head, "No, it's just the time zone difference means I'm behind my usual sleep schedule, so it's weird waking up so late, yet still so early." Danny nods, smiling in empathy at my problem, "Yeah, jet lag can be pretty bad if you aren't used to sleeping through plane rides to get yourself used to the time changes."

I smile nodding slightly as we fall into a companionable silence for a moment before I sigh and turn to him, "You probably have questions so please ask them now." Dan's eyes go wide and his cheeks flush as he smiles sheepishly, shrugging, "I don't know...I suppose all I really need to know is how to tell when you're either gender." I smile softly at this, laughing at how unexpected it was compared to most questions I'd come up with in my head when I thought about reactions to telling people. "Well, the answer is pretty simple. If I have my hair down and am wearing a tank top, that usually means I'm feeling more feminine, whereas if I have my hair up in a messy ponytail, and I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt, that means I'm feeling more tom-boyish." Dan nods, seeming to take a few minutes to process this before he grins and nods towards the tank top he'd loaned me, "Is this accurate, or would you rather I had loaned you one of Barry's shirts?"

I smile softly, shrugging, "Honestly, this is quite fitting for how I'm feeling currently." He smiles, ruffling my hair before the elevator reaches the lobby floor and he leads me to the room where breakfast is served within the hotel. I sigh softly, moments later, still yawning as I sit down with my plate and bowl of food, smiling at Suzy, Molly, Arin, Ross, and Barry, waving slightly as I notice Bryan was sitting next to Danny who was right across from me. "Hiya, you must be Brian, it's great to meet you." He smiles, nodding to me as he turns forward from talking to Danny to respond, "You too, Danny tells me your name for the group is Thea?" I laugh at his obvious confusion, shrugging as I decide to tell them my actual name for once, "That was my Cosplay nickname...I was dressed as Lady Amalthea from 'The Last Unicorn' yesterday...my name's Julie."

Brian smiles, nodding as he shakes my hand, "Nice to meet you, Julie, I suppose you'll be at the Panel today since you were at the signing yesterday?" I nod, smiling softly as I dig into my food, speaking between bites so as not to be rude, "Yup! By the way, Dan, I actually had a question for you once the panel started, but I suppose I might as well ask, now that we're both here...is 'Admiral Excalibur' permanently injured from the Pole Dancing video, or...?" I smile as his flushed face, surprised that my own isn't as red, if not redder than he is. "Well, um...you sure the fans wouldn't want to know the answer to that as well?" Arin grins at the obvious avoidance of the question, "Aww, as if you'd actually tell anyone. Besides, I highly doubt his voice would still be normal if he had hurt himself that badly." I giggle nodding and high-fiving him as Danny punches him in the shoulder for making fun of him. "Whatever Arin, always such a douche." I giggle at how he enunciates the word douche, "Sheesh, how Jersey can you be?"

He grins at my words, turning to me and going full Jersey as he speaks, "Well, you just wait until I take you there myself, have you try a Fat Sandwich and Disco Fries at 2. AM, walk Down the Shore to the Boards with you, take you to a concert of The Boss himself if he's playing there, then we'll have a Triple Bypass for breakfast!" I grin at this copying his accent as best I can as I tease, "Oh yeah? You gonna be staring at my bubbies and chucky the entire time while gorillas creep on me all night?" His eyes go wide and he stares at me in shock for a long moment before Arin and Ross raise their hands slowly, which I high-five both in return with a smug grin on my face. "That's right, Danny, I can be just as Jersey as you, and I've never even been there!"

Suzy and Holly have already got tears in their eyes from laughing at my overuse of Jersey terms, whereas Barry and Brian are rolling their eyes with small smiles on their faces. I grin, finishing off my breakfast before standing to toss the trash away, grabbing everyone else's after I ask if they're done. Dan is still sitting there in stunned silence when I get back, only shaking off his surprise as I let loose a not-too-feminine burp. "Ralph!" I grin, shaking my head and rolling my shoulders as I place a hand on my chest, "Yeesh...I'm getting way too good at doing that."

Dan frowns, murmuring something to Arin before practically dragging him away from the table and to a corner of the room. I don't pay too much attention to them, in case it's a private conversation, but from what I see, it seems Dan is quite adamant about whatever he and Arin are speaking on. Moments later Arin pats him on the shoulder, seemingly trying to comfort or inform him about something before they both return to the table, Arin smiling as he says, "So Juliet, mind sharing a cab to the panel?" I grin at that, shrugging as I stand up, "Might as well, but this time, no sneakily paying the bill while I'm not there like at dinner last night!"

He laughs at that, raising his hands as if in peace, "Hey, you can't blame us for how long it takes you, ladies, to freshen your makeups!" I laugh as Suzy elbows him playfully in the side and we all walk out to hail a cab, "Suppose I'll have to change into my clothes after the panel, with how long breakfast took." They nod as we all clamber into the cab, the couples sitting in each other's laps so everyone fits into the one cab. I shrug, smiling softly, sitting between Dan and Brian "I don't mind at all, just wanted to make sure." As we reach the building the panel is going to be in I step out of the cab after handing my slice of the fare to Suzy, stretching out and blushing as I notice people gasping and glaring at me as they notice the Grumps follow me out. Dan smiles softly, elbowing me gently as he leads me inside through around the back. "You okay, Jules? You look like you're about to faint." I give him a small reassuring smile as I take small deep breaths...maybe I should have taken my own cab here after all.


	5. Tale of the Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more serious of a chapter, to let y'all sweeties learn a bit more about myself as a person, instead of an author.

I grin, snorting with laughter as Dan tries to teach me how to say Cake Farts and other phrases that he and Arin had talked about during their Mario Maker playthroughs, "I'm telling you, darlin' I'm just not gonna be able to say it without bursting out laughing!" He sighs, shrugging and opening a door into what looks to be a green room for the grumps to wait in until the panel starts, "And I'm telling you, if you say it enough times, laughing doesn't matter!" I groan, rolling my eyes as I follow him into the room, freezing as I notice a few guests in the room, "Oh, hi there...sorry I didn't realize there would be so many people in here." Dan frowns, giving me a questioning look as if to ask what I mean by that, "You okay Jules?"

I nod, shrugging, "Yeah, it's just that I used to have to deal with serious social anxiety...it's toned down to a slight heavy feeling in my chest if there are more than a few people in one room, specifically if I don't know everyone in said room." A guy steps forward, obviously Jack by his salted ginger hair, back to normal since he'd stopped dying it, giving me a reassuring smile as he waves, "I'm sure you know us since we met at PAX Prime a few years ago. You know me, Mark, Bob, Wade, and Signe, but you didn't get to meet Amy, Molly, or Mandy that year." They all wave before I shake Molly, Mandy, and Amy's hand, "Great to finally meet you three." They smile, as Amy curls into Mark's arms, "You too, I hear you have a friend who has a similar interest in space as Mark does." I grin, shrugging, "You say interest, I say obsession, po-tay-to, po-tah-to really." Everyone laughs while Mark just pouts in protest, "I'm not obsessed, Jack likes space too." "Yes but he mentions it every once in a while then moves on, whereas you've got a song dedicated to you where you repeatedly mention how cool it is." He sighs, rolling his eyes and nodding, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Dan smiles, seemingly glad I'm getting along with everyone, "So, Jules, who's your favorite out of everyone here?" I roll my eyes, playfully elbowing Dan in the side at his cornering question, "Oh, great idea, Einstein, put me in the hot seat as soon as I meet everyone again!" He smiles, shrugging and giving me an almost childishly innocent grin, "Oh come on, you've got to have at least one of us that you hold higher than the others." I grumble at him before sighing and answering, "Well...I suppose Jack and Mark are pretty high up on the list, since they introduced me to Let's Plays and saved my life respectively."

Everyone goes silent at that, staring at me as if waiting for me to elaborate. I sigh, rolling my eyes, "If you must know, I was dealing with a pretty bad mix of depression and anxiety, along with other stuff I didn't even know how to identify, which left me dealing with such hollow feelings of sadness and isolation. The only way I was able to get through said feelings was playing games, one of which was Feed the Head." Jack smiles, starting to understand, "You found my video of that, then?" I nod, smiling softly in nostalgia, "Yeah, actually...I was looking for a walk-through of how to get past...something, and the first video result was your Let's Play, so I clicked on it, and ever since then I've kept up with your channel."

He smiles, hugging me at that, "That's awesome, but then how did that turn into Mark saving your life?" I sigh, hugging back for a moment before pulling away to explain, "Well, after I saw your co-op Garry's Mod videos, I realized you guys posted at certain times every day, so that gave me a reason to keep going, but that's not even the biggest part." Mark has sat up from where he was leaning back on the couch, seemingly engrossed in my explanation, "What is, then?" I frown, biting my lip as I consider telling them, "I'm sorry but I don't know if I should say, it seemed like a pretty hard time in your guys' lives."

Mark and Jack share a look before Mark asks, in a soft understanding tone, "Daniel's death?" I nod as tears well in my eyes to the point where my vision becomes blurry, "Seeing all the videos and posts online of how not only his friends, but especially the ones of his family's reaction, it showed me what could have happened to my own family had I made that same decision...and I realized that I couldn't take knowing that my family would go through that much grief over my making such a selfish decision just because I was going through so much personal but temporary pain." I sniffle, wiping at my eyes as I finish my sentence, jolting in surprise as I'm surrounded in the biggest group bear hug I've ever been a part of as everyone in the room, Grumps, Mark and Amy, Jack and Signe, Wade and Molly, Bob and Mandy, all surround me in their arms. "Oh my god you are way too sweet for your own good!" The girls whimper this through their own tears, making me smile softly as I break down crying.

Everyone wipes their eyes, sniffling as an Enforcer comes in to tell them the Panel is about to start, and I laugh as Danny sneaks in an extra hug, "Jesus the Christ, Jules, warn a person before you lay a bombshell of a personal story like that on them!" I giggle, hugging him back as we all head out to the room where the panel is being held, "Sorry, Danny, but you have to admit, it's partially your fault everyone broke down sobbing for asking me who my favorite YouTuber was." He sighs, wiping his eyes once more as we enter the room behind the curtain, "All right, I'll give you that, but seriously, how do you not have a boyfriend with such a sob story past?" I sigh, rolling my eyes, "I dunno, maybe I'd rather date someone because they want to be with me for me, not just because they pity me."

He smiles at that, turning to me, "And if someone here at the convention asked you out?" I shrug, glancing up at him, "I dunno, I suppose I'd have to get to know them over drinks or something first." He nods, processing this information as Arin grabs a mic from behind the curtain, starting to announce the Grumps. "All right, I'll keep that in mind, my dearest Lady Jules." I laugh, playfully punching his shoulder before joining the others at the front of the room, sitting between Signe and Amy as they once more hug me gently patting my back and making sure I was doing okay. I nod, smiling softly to them both and leaning back in the surprisingly comfortable chair. I smile, laughing along as the Grumps joke around while answering questions from the audience. That is of course, until someone asks about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually teared up writing this chapter...if Mark, Jack, or any other YouTubers mentioned see this somehow, I wanted to tell you this at PAX Prime, but didn't have time to do so properly. You sweethearts gave me a reason to live, by showing me what would come of my death, and I am eternally grateful to you all!


	6. Post Panel Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all sweeties know some of us can let our minds run wild about mentions of a favorite personality of ours, without actually realizing they're just persons trying to live their lives, this chapter is a fictional example of such a happenstance.

"Sorry could you say that again?" Danny asks, looking a mix of half confusion, half embarrassed enough to want the floor to swallow him up as he gives me a furtive glance. "I asked if you had a girlfriend, with how friendly you seemed to be with that girl you walked into the building with." the girl at the mic asks, hand on her hip as she gives Dan a smug flirty smile. I frown rolling my eyes as I turn back to Danny, awaiting his answer to confirm or change my thoughts about his thoughts on dating. He shrugs, smiling softly, "We actually met Thea at the Retro Arcade, and she seemed pro enough to hang out with us while we're here." I sigh, chuckling as he somehow artfully dodges the question the girl had asked, and seeing her return to her seat in a huff made me feel a bit better about Dan not answering either way. The panel continues on with Dan giving me furtive looks and Suzy smiling softly as she winks at me every time, making me blush and roll my eyes. Although I do adore Dan himself, I also have a bit of a girl crush on Suzy, with how amazing she is, running her own business as well as three different channels. My blush darkens as it seems the boys on stage notice how I glance at her and Danny, giving me teasing grins as they answer more questions.

"Does the appearance of the new girl mean Singles Train is over?" Another fangirl asks, frowning as she seemingly searches through the front row for me, but I roll my eyes, not moving an inch as ducking down would make it too obvious. "Again, we all just met her last night, so Danny's still as single as the devil he adores so much." Arin grins as the crowd laughs, Dan rolling his eyes and mumbling something about sacrificing Arin for such petulance making me burst into embarrassingly loud laughter. They all grin, Arin mentioning something about a laugh track girl before Mark shouts that he already has that title trademarked. I roll my eyes as fans of Mark shriek out random nothing at him and he pokes me playfully in the side, making me jump before I shove his hand away, giving him a glare that makes him sit still for at least a little bit.

The rest of the panel goes by well and quickly enough, with a few more girls trying to flirt with Dan while throwing shade at me, though I honestly just had sore eyes by the end of it with how much I'd rolled them. Amy and Signe link arms with me and lead me back to the green room while we wait for the Grumps to return from the main room, sitting down with me and chatting as we wait. I smile, leaning back as they ask me about my childhood, my family, if I had a channel of my own. "Good, a brother and sister, both older and yes." I smile softly, not divulging any further, making Jack and Mark laugh as their girlfriends pout at me. 

Dan smiles, plopping down behind me from the back of the couch, startling me and making me blush as he wraps his arms around me, "Jesus Satanic Christ, Danny, warn a girl before you surprise her from behind!" I grin as he breaks into a giggle fit at my choice of words, rolling my eyes as I murmur, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Perv for Brains." He laughs more, but I could swear there's a blush on his cheeks as he asks, "So, wanna head out for some coffee before we head back to the con?" I blush just as much as I remember our conversation before the panel had started, smiling softly as I shrug and nod, "Sure, though I'll probably just get a smoothie or something, as I don't drink coffee."

A few minutes later, we're sitting together, giggling like idiots as we glance over the other patrons and come up with random stories just from their looks, "Cripes, we are horrible for judging based on looks, but it's way too fun to stop!" Dan smiles, shrugging as he turns to try and find a new unfortunate victim, "Yeah, but at least we're being faux rude, and don't actually mean anything we're saying...oh, hi there." I turn from my own search to see who he was addressing, smiling softly as I see a little girl and her older sister, focusing on the younger girl as she seemed to be beaming at me whereas her sister was staring daggers, "E-Excuse me, you're DaisyPlays right? I love your channel, can I have your autograph please?" I smile, hand to my chest as I take in the little girl, "Oh my goodness, you are the most adorable little cutie ever, of course you can get an autograph, darlin', thank you so much for asking!".

I smile, signing the corner of a page in the little booklet she holds out to me, posing for a picture one hand in a cliche peace sign the other in a rock on/devil horns sign, hugging her gently as she practically tackles herself into me, and I giggle, waving as she walks away, having shown me her twitter account so I could follow her back. "Thanks again for watching my channel sweetie!" I call after her as she rushes over to her waiting parents, laughing lightly and returning my attention to Dan, frowning as I see the older girl still standing there giving me a withering look, though it seems to have lessened a bit. "Hmph...you're quite nicer than I thought." With that, she heads to her family's table, leaving Dan and me on our own.

"Well...that was odd," I hum frowning as Dan seems a bit quiet, "You okay there, Danny Boy?" He shrugs, blushing lightly as he sighs, "Well...I'm just worried that the older sister may have ruined our date." I laugh lightly, shaking my head as I glance over to the other table, "Well, not that I knew this was suppose to be a date, but I'd say the little cutie asking for /my/ autograph made this as amazing a first date as possible." He grins at this, practically preening at my words, "Huh...I'd say thank god a little girl was a part of my date, but that might get me arrested." I laugh, snorting as I bend over the table for balance before finishing off my smoothie, humming, "Wanna walk back with me, or grab one of those special Convention cabs?" He grins, taking my hand as we pay and head out, "Chocobo Cab of course! The horns on those things are hilarious!" We smile, splitting the pay and sitting together in the back of the cab, talking about almost anything we can think of, focusing on how oddly violent our sisters were when we were younger. Both had hit us at least once or twice in our childhood.

As soon as we'd returned Suzy and Holly tugged me aside and Arin dragged Dan away from us as well. "Oh my god, I knew it, I knew you and Dan would get together before Magfest was over!" Suzy practically crows, laughing as I shush her. "Jeez, Suz, we went on one date, and I didn't even realize what it was until halfway through it!" Holly smiles, taking my free hand and looking me right in the eye as she asks, "Well, would you want to date Dan, then?"


	7. Horror IRL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, life got in the way, but now I'm back!

I blush softly at Holly's question, glancing over to Dan, blush deepening as I see he'd been looking at me already. "W-Well...age difference aside, since I don't really mind that, I'm kind of worried about the backlash from the fan girls, like what happened at the panel." She and Suzy both roll their eyes, shaking their heads as they sit down next to me on both sides, "You shouldn't care about what others think about you and Dan being together if that's what you want...you should make sure you both want the same thing, though." I nod, sighing softly as he stands up from talking to Arin, standing up myself and meeting him in the middle of the room.

"So, wanna head out to the Con with me?" Dan asks, smiling as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. I nod, smiling softly as we head out of the green room, though I'm internally screaming and feeling like I'm about to faint. As we walk through the center, I can't help but notice the stares and whispers surrounding us, but remembering what Suzy and Holly said, I keep my head held up and lean into Dan's hold as he brings us to a mini-restaurant for a quick snack before dinner. "So, what would you like to eat for now, m'lady?" He asks smirking as I giggle at his faux posh accent.

I shrug, smiling softly as I glance over the menu, "How about we split a meatball marinara? It's my favorite of what they have here." He smiles, nodding and ordering the food as well as a couple sodas for us, grabbing mine for me as I go sit down, humming softly and smiling as people call out to me or come over for pictures or autographs. We smile, talking about what parts of the convention we're most excited about eventually moving onto how I know most of the music he's into. I smile sighing as he sounds shocked, "My dad had a lot of CD's I'd listen to since there wasn't a lot of TV shows or movies I was allowed to watch, and I grew up listening to them on repeat."

After we eat we head out onto the floor, checking out the games being shown off by all sorts of developers, and I buy another FNAF plushie to add to my collection, meaning the one I have of Foxy, showing Dan the picture of said plushie, as well as the one of Sammy and Tim*. He grins, poking at my sides as he moves his chair closer to mine, "Oh my god...you are a completely YouTube obsessed little nerd!" I smirk, sticking my tongue out defiantly at him and growl, poking his sides right back, "Oi, I'm not obsessed with YouTube, thank you very much!" He grins, flicking gently at my nose, "The way you said that means you're obsessed with something, though, yeah?"

I blush mumbling as we head to the next room, grinning as I rush over to a horror display, tugging Dan along with me, "Look Danny! We should go inside!" He frowns, glancing up at the haunted house, "Are you sure? You should know how I am with horror." I sigh, nodding and taking his hand, "I know, but I'm also bad at jump-scares, so I thought if we go in together we can protect each other from the spooks." Dan smiles, rolling his eyes as he hugs close to my side and turns to the long line waiting to try out the 'Horror IRL Experience'. As we're waiting, Danny gets mobbed by fans and for once I'm actually glad to have a rest, laughing as some younger fans hug me before running off.

"My goodness you are adorable with the younger fans, aren't you Danny boy?" I hum as he drops down to sit next to me once we move forward through the line. He grins, sticking his own tongue, "Oh what, you didn't think I could be a good father figure or something?" I blush rolling my eyes, "Well, no, actually, I've seen pictures of you with your nephew on Instagram." He lets out a loud laugh at that, "What are you, twelve? Almost no one calls Instagram by its full name anymore, mostly only kids barely old enough to use it!" I pout, moving forward in the line before turning back to him, using an ironically sarcastic voice "Um, actually, I'm twelve and three quarters, so technically I'm thirteen, thank /you/ very much." We both try to keep staring at each other before we break down into a long fit of giggles, leaning into each other to keep from fully collapsing. "Oh good lord, your sense of humor could rival both mine and Arin's...not combined though," he adds this with a stupid smile on his face. I roll my eyes, nodding as I tease him, "Of course not, who could ever rival such a low level of humor?"

Before he can answer someone next to us clears their throat and a slightly annoyed looking teenager whose face was practically covered in acne waves us into the experience. For the first few minutes, Dan and I are both fine, laughing at how completely, obviously fake the decorations and costumes are. The second half, however, after we try out the game being shown off, I'm practically clinging to Dan's side, hiding my face in his neck and whimpering softly, my eyes filled with tears. He frowns, pausing in the middle of the walkway, before returning with me to the last person that had jumped out at us, asking if there was a side exit for us to use.

I frown as we're led out, sniffling as I ask, "Dan, what happened? We were almost done." What he says makes me feel like the most important person on Earth, "You seemed like you were about to have a panic attack, and since I know how that is, I figured it'd be better if we were out of there as quickly as possible" He smiles once I seem to calm down a bit, "So, where shall we go for-." I murmur, stopping mid-sentence when I notice a girl around my age standing in front of us, staring daggers at me, "Um...hi, can we help you?" She doesn't say anything for a long moment, simply staring daggers in my direction before growling out, "So you're the whore sleeping with Danny to gain views on your channel, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Septic Eye and Tiny Box respectively.  
> 2\. Ethan, who's Ethan? I don't know anybody named Ethan! *cough* bluebird cutie *cough*


	8. Sexbang...is Bangable?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drama, then I show off my opinion on Danny Sexbang and how he's changed since NSP first showed up.

"So you're the whore sleeping with Danny to gain views on your channel, huh?" At this I'm simply taken aback, especially at the rude assumptions this random stranger has made about me and Dan, wanting badly to stand up for myself as well as him, but somehow knowing she wouldn't believe so I simply let Dan say something if he wants to. "Excuse me, Little Miss Rude, but if you think you're impressing me by being incredibly inappropriate to a friend of mine, you're sadly mistaken," with that he puts an arm around my shoulders as he leads me off into the backstage hallways. "Sorry about all that...was kind of hoping that wouldn't happen, at least not with you there...thank you for standing up for me though." His face, when I glance up from the floor, seems to be way beyond sad, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you have such a low view of yourself that you felt the need to apologize to me about some random chick having an unwarranted freakout." Dan grumbles softly as he seems to pout a bit. I blush, giggling softly and kissing his cheek as we walk back around to the spot for everyone to meet up once we were done at the con, "Thank you, Danny...I promise I'll try not to self-deprecate myself anymore." He's left speechless as we stand under the giant dino-dragon photo prop to wait for the others, "Urm...uh, yeah, well...good." I smile as we lean against the side of the prop taking a few derp-faced pictures together to post to the Grump-gram, the response to which made me smile like the doof standing next to me. "By the way...I'm quite sure, no matter my way of thinking, you'd love to have a low view of me, huh hun?" His blush is hilariously rosy as I cuddle into his chest a bit, purring teasingly into his ear. "Jesus, Jules, your innuendo might even surpass even that of my alter ego!" I grin, laughing softly as I pull away to give him some space, "Yeah, well, anyone can have inuendo better than him, at least until he stops trying so damn hard to get a girl and is just himself for once."

Dan glances over at me, murmuring as we notice people staring at us again, "Oh? And just who says how he acts isn't how he is?" I roll my eyes at that, shaking my head, "Yeah, right...like any guy would be serious when saying they like Rom-Coms more than action comedies, even I like the latter more!" He smirks, nodding gently as if thinking over my words "True...and the whole, 'I totally killed a mythical creature, wanna see the /living/ proof, who's so obviously a human?' thing." I giggle at his own point against himself, "Yeah, well, it kind of seems like Sexbang has at least started to realize that just being himself and being truthful about what he wants with his current lover, with the whole, 'Hey, I'd rather have sex than eat food right now, so let's just have a power bar in the shower after screwing the morning away!'."

Dan bursts out in embarrassingly loud laughter at my words, making me grin and pat his back once he stands back up from being bent over laughing, "Jeepers, Dan, it wasn't that funny, you were the one who thought of it after all." He scowls playfully, poking my side gently as he grumbles, "I was laughing at your way of stating it, not the idea itself." I smile softly, shrugging as we notice the Grumps were starting to join us at the meetup spot, "Yeah, well, I'm not wrong...you have changed yourself and your alter ego slightly over the years." Dan nods, smiling softly as he leans to kiss the tip of my nose, "Good thing too or else I might not have interested you enough to come here dressed up, and then where would we be?"

"Then she'd be back to her normal life without us to embarrass her so much, and you'd be back to being your mopey lonely self." Arin laughs, as Ross says this, grinning and tugging me over to him and Suzy as Dan punches the Aussie in the arm. "So, how'd the date go?" Suzy asks this but I can see Holly leaning over to hear my answer, and I could swear Dan glanced over for a second before Ross jumps onto his back to distract him. "Honestly? It was amazing...we had lunch, tried that creepy Horror Experience for the new game coming out, he kept me from having a panic attack, and he even stood up for me when a random chick called me a whore." They stand there dumbfounded, probably at the last part more than anything else, before tugging me further away from the group, Suzy practically crowing "Oh my god you actually like him~!"

I groan, rolling my eyes and covering her mouth with both my hands, "Shush! For Pete's sake, I don't want everyone staring at me all day, okay?" They giggle, rolling their eyes as they nudge at my arms, "Well, do you? I mean I'm pretty sure you've impressed him to the point of liking you, what with the Lady Amalthea cosplay, and saying Ralph during that incredibly masculine burp this morning." I blush at that, rubbing the back of my neck as I think for a moment, glancing back around to the men waiting for us back at the dragon prop that I'm sure Holly had already gushed over with her husband, "Well...honestly he's incredibly kind and funny as hell, he's part of the reason I'm into the music I'm into, and not to feed into the superstition or anything, but he kind of does remind me of my own dad, in a non-creepy way." They grin glancing at each other before crooning "K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

I roll my eyes, "No wonder you married Arin and Ross, you're just as childish as they are!" They laugh, linking arms with me as we walk back to the group, "For your information we haven't yet." They both stop walking to stare at me, "Wait, he hasn't kissed you yet? But he talked to Arin about if he should!" I blanch as Suzy covers her own mouth this time, obviously repeating what Holly had done with Ross the night before, "He what?" I murmur, nervous waver obvious in my voice. "Oh, Jules, please don't tell Dan I said anything, Arin said he wouldn't say anything until Dan decided to make a move or not." I sigh, rolling my eyes and smiling, "I won't, Suze, I like you way too much to get you into trouble." Holly smirks slightly as she pokes my side, "So everybody was saying after the panel, you blushed every time you caught her eye." I groan, grumbling softly as I hurry on ahead of the two tittering girls to find the rest of the group had joined up while we were talking in private, smiling shyly up at Dan as he links arms with me and we head out of the convention floor.


	9. Karaoke Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random Karaoke fun just because I got re-inspired.

"So, Jules, some of the Grumps wanted to go out to a Karaoke thing going on tonight, wanna come with?" Dan smiles softly as he asks me this, as we all huddle into a cab together. "Sure, but I'm not that great a singer, just as a warning ahead of time." Suzy grins, shaking her head, "That's not true, your video of singing with Noise Canceling Headphones was pretty great on both types of headphones you used!" I blush as everyone pipes up wanting to see the video, sighing and grabbing my phone out and bringing the video in question up.

Moments later, I have my head in my hands as the entire cab has broken out in a mix of awed laughter and cheers. "Gah, why did I even show you guys, I knew the reaction would be embarrassing!" Dan smirk, ruffling my hair again and kissing my cheek to a whole cab of 'awws', "Don't be embarrassed Juliet, you sound pretty great, like Scuze said...have you ever had singing lessons?" I shake my head, smiling as I get a chorus of doubt at my answer, "Ever since I was a kid, I was always into music, especially because of my namesake."

I was met with looks of confused curiosity so I groan softly, laughing as I hum, "I was named after Julie Andrews." They all make faces of sudden understanding, filling the cab with a chorus of 'Oh~!' I laugh nodding, "Yup...one of the reasons I'm so into Disney music." Dan smirks, suddenly crowing out, "Oh you and I are so doing a duet tonight!"

Hours later, after many renditions of all sorts of songs, Ross grins, staring me down as he says, "Hey Juliet...I don't think you've sung anything yet." I blush at this, shrugging and smiling sheepishly as I try again to assure them I'm not all that adept at singing, but I'm shushed by Holly as Suzy practically drags me onto the stage, "Oh come on, Jules, Ross literally just screech-sang I'm too sexy for my shirt, basically anything close to trying is better than that~!" I sigh as she stands me in front of the mic, handing me the remote to choose a song as she scurries back to the booth we're seated at, "Just choose one of your favorites...but save the Disney songs for your duet with Danny later~!" I groan at that, rolling my eyes as I flip through the choices before shrugging and hitting the button to start the song.

"Can...anybody~," I sigh, clearing my throat to try and clear the obvious nervous lilt in my voice, thanking my lucky stars that the machine had had both the original version of the chosen song as well as Anne Hathaway's version from Ella Enchanted, "Find me~...somebody to-" I jump out of my seat as I hear voices behind me sing the word love in unison, sighing and flipping the men behind me off as I realize that Arin, Brian and Barry had snuck in behind me while I was distracted with my nerves. "Each morning I get up I die a little, can't barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry, lord what you're doing to me. I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief. Won't somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love." As the song progresses I hear Ross shouting out lines from the movie, "Louder!" I grin, pretending to be overtaken by Ella's 'gift' as I continue, "Got no feel I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat. I'm okay I'm alright, ain't gonna face no defeat.I just gotta get out of this prison cell, one day I'm gonna be free, Lord somebody, somebody, can anybody find me somebody to love." Mark smiles brightly, following Ross' lead, "Give it a little more soul!" I sigh, rolling my eyes wanting to flip them both off but I instead return to the song, "Everyday I try and I try and I try, but everybody wants to put me down, they say I'm going crazy. They say I got a lot of water in my brain got no common sense, I've got nobody left to believe, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~! For some reason this helps me lose myself in the song, and the memory of the scene, starting to swing my hips, pump my fist, and even dance around when Jack calls out for me to do so. Unfortunately, loosing myself in the song also meant forgetting how small the stage was, and I yelp softly as I spin one time too many and nearly fly off the stage. As I feel myself falling I shut my eyes tight as I wait for the brunt of the fall to hit me.

Moments before I face plant on the mucky floor of the bar however, I feel a hand grabbing at mine, tugging me back away from the edge of the stage, the force of which spins me around before I feel the room turn on it's side. Blinking my eyes open I let out a harsh breath of relief and arousal as I suddenly find myself almost nose to nose with Dan, as if he was Prince Charming himself. I giggle softly, before finishing off the song with the final notes, reaching up to cup his cheek with my hand. I flush a scarlet red however, as I swear he presses his cheek into my hand and seems to lean down as if to kiss me before gently bringing me upright and into a slow dance, and I war internally with myself on whether or not I'm dreaming, because this is way too similar to the scene from the actual movie to be real.

As the song ends, and we slowly pull apart I smile up at Dan sheepishly, clearing my throat as the rest of the group bursts into cheers and we receive a standing ovation from both the backup singers on stage, and the audience in the booth, "Thanks for helping me safe face back there." Dan grins, snorting at my corny pun, nodding as he and I head back to sit down, "No problem...although I was wondering...Brian and I have a performance tomorrow for the final day of the con...would you want to come see it?" Before I can even answer, Suzy grins, nodding as she replies, "Of course she wants to come, Daniel, she's a fan, after all~!" before dragging me away from the group, saying how she'd love to help me with my makeup for tomorrow evening. I grin, rolling my eyes at her, already looking forward to the concert, especially with the outfit I had in mind to blow Dan away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, I lost inspiration for a while, but I'm trying to come back now that I've been writing some projects on the side (WattPad).


End file.
